Pulang Sekolah
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ ooc ; bxb ; drabble ] Percakapan singkat Jaehyun dan Taeyong saat pulang sekolah. / "Biasanya juga sering gini kan?" / "Kamu tuh ya, inituh lagi di depan kelas, masih di sekolah!" [NCT SMROOKIES.] [ Jaehyun, J x Taeyong, L ] [ Jaeyong ] [ #JaeYongSpreadLove EVENT ]


**Pulang Sekolah**

 **© TAKOYUTAKI**

 **Jaehyun, Jung x Taeyong, Lee**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **AU ; bxb ; absurd ; drabble**

 **FOR #JaeYongSpreadLove EVENT.**

* * *

 **.**

Taeyong mengusap wajahnya kasar. Wajahnya sudah sekecut lemon, memancarkan aura yang membuat orang-orang enggan menatapnya.

"Wajahmu tak enak dilihat, bodoh."

"Sialan." Taeyong mengumpat, bibirnya ia majukan. "Gara gara kamu juga, tahu. Lama sekali! Aku sampai kebosanan."

"Kenapa aku? Salahkan guru sialan itu." Lawan bicaranya mengusak surai kehitaman Taeyong dengan gemas.

"Jae, tangan." Taeyong menepis tangan Jaehyun, lalu tambah cemberut. Jaehyun tertawa keras.

"Ayolah. Sensitif sekali sih," Jaehyun mengusap matanya yang berair, kebanyakan tertawa. "Nanti cantiknya hilang, loh." Tangannya sekarang beralih ke dagu Taeyong, mencoleknya jahil. Taeyong memerah, tangannya kembali menepis tangan Jaehyun. Kemudian tangannya yang mungil menutup wajahnya yang amat sangat merah.

"Stop, Jae!" Taeyong menjerit. "Ini masih di depan kelas, jangan macam-macam!" Taeyong menjauh, menciptakan jarak diantara mereka.

"Kamu kenapa sih, sayang? Kamu marah sama aku? Kamu ngambek karena aku telat datengnya?"

"Pikir sendiri." Taeyong cemberut, menciptakan lengkungan manis dari lawan bicaranya.

"Aku anggap sebagai iya," Jaehyun meraih pergelangan tangan Taeyong, lalu menariknya agar mendekat. "Kamu jangan gitu dong. Biasanya yang telat kan kamu juga." Jaehyun langsung membawa Taeyong kedalam rengkuhannya, lalu mengelus rambut Taeyong dengan sayang.

"Ih kalo aku kan cuma 5 menit telatnya paling. Ini kamu apaan, setengah jam."

"Maafin aku sayang," Jaehyun berbisik tepat disamping telinga Taeyong. "Maafin aku ya?"

"Nggak." Taeyong menggeleng, menolak, dalam pelukan Jaehyun, walau tangannya masih melingkar manis di pinggang kekasihnya.

"Kok kamu gitu sih?" Jaehyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Taeyong, menghirup aroma candu kekasihnya dengan rakus.

"A—ah! Jaehyuuuun! Geliiiiii! U—uhh!"

"Kamu apaan sih gelian," Jaehyun tertawa, mulai mengusel manja bak kucing di leher Taeyong. "Biasanya juga sering gini kan?"

"Ih tapi ga disini juga."

"Terus kamu maunya dimana? Kamar?"

"JAEHYUN!" Taeyong menjerit, memukul brutal dada Jaehyun. "Kamu tuh ya, inituh lagi di depan kelas, masih di sekolah!"

Jaehyun menjulurkan lidahnya jahil, lalu mencium leher Taeyong dengan ciuman seringan kapas. "Biarin aja, kan semua orang tahu hubungan kita."

"Kalau Yuta, Ten, Doyoung, Hansol, Taeil, dan Johnny itu kamu anggap semua orang, lalu yang lain, yang ngga tau, kamu anggap apa? Bukan orang?"

"Manusia," Jaehyun tertawa, membuat Taeyong cemberut. "Oke, maaf, maaf. Yasudah, ayo pulang."

"Hu-um," Taeyong mengangguk, tangannya memeluk lengan Jaehyun manja. "Oiya, nanti nyetir motornya ngebut aja, ya?"

Jaehyun memasang raut kebingungan, lalu menatap mata Taeyong dalam. "Kok?"

"Biar bisa meluk Jae~" Taeyong berbicara dengan nada manja, membuat Jaehyun mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk menyerang _teman-seangkatan-beda-kelas_ sekaligus kekasihnya ini sekarang juga.

 _Sabar,_ _Jaehyun_ _. Nanti malam kau bisa menghajarnya tanpa ampun.  
_  
"Baiklah, baiklah." Jaehyun melepas tautan tangannya dengan Taeyong. Tangannya beralih memeluk pinggang Taeyong, lalu mencium pucuk kepala sang terkasih.

"Yeay!" Taeyong bersorak kecil, membuat tatapan beberapa orang teralih ke kedua sejoli itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Ya, Jaehyun. Aku juga."

.

* * *

.

 **END**

.

* * *

 _Awalnya ini ff dengan cast dua kakak kelasku. Yang ukenya jablay banget ke semenya yang kalem, cocok banget. Pas mereka baca hasilnya mereka malah ngejerit histeris, padahal cowo dua duanya. Tapi karena aku sedang bosan dan stuck dengan ff-ffku sendiri, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meremake ini._


End file.
